Unnatural Love
by michele.c1991
Summary: Sometimes love isn't fireworks. Sometimes, love just comes softly.
1. Introduction

This is to introduce the main characters. This story had vampires and werewolves. I do NOT own the Cullens or any other vampires from the Twilight Saga. My vampires only drink blood when they are serious injured. They eat food and drink drinks and alcohol.

Starr Erica Collins was born April 5, 1990. She has medium length brown hair and green eyes. She is half witch and half vampire.

Melody Selena Collins was born May 31, 1991. She has medium length brown hair and hazel eyes. She is half witch and half human.

Ava Marie Collins was born on September 30, 1992. She had hazel eyes and brown hair. She was half witch and half human. She died in February of 2008.

Hope Carmen Collins was born October 25, 1993. She has medium length brown hair and brown eyes. She is half witch and half vampire.

Kevin Johnson was born November 9, 1991. He short brown hair and brown eyes. He is a wolf.

Leo Wolfe was born on March 5, 1990. He has short black hair and brown eyes. He is a wolf.

Selena Marie Collins was born on March 10, 2008 to Melody. She has brown hair and brown eyes. She is half vampire and half witch. Her father was a vampire.

Rose Marissa Collins was born on November 28, 2008 to Hope. She has brown hair and brown eyes. She is half vampire and half witch.

Madison Elise and Mason Clark are to be born on April 25, 2011 born to Starr and Leo. She has brown hair and brown eyes. She is half vampire and half witch. He has black hair and brown eyes. He is half wolf and half vampire.

Other characters:

Angel and Emily Collins

Raven Collins

Andy and Alex (are twinned with Starr)


	2. Dreaming

Sept 2010 - Starr POV

I jumped up out of bed, feeling tears. I felt like something hit me like a tidal wave. I scrambled to my feet and ran to my bathroom. After I was done, I sat there thinking about the dream I just had.

 _I felt like I was walking down a long hallway, feeling lost and confused. It looked like the palace but looked like it was falling apart. As I walked, I felt like someone was following me so I turned around to look. I tripped and fell to the ground, cutting my hand on a piece of glass. "Damn it." I mumbled, looking at my hand kneeling on the floor. I saw someone's bare feet in front of me, with an anklet around the left ankle, with an 'A' on it. I looked up and gasped falling backwards. It was my sister. "A-ava? But you are dead." I said slowly standing up. "Yes, I am dead." She said. I looked at her closer and saw blood on her clothes, that were torn. Then she disappeared. "Ava, come back!" I yelled. Nothing but silence.. In the silence, I heard sobs. So I ran in the direction they were coming from, which was the old ballroom, so I walked in. I saw a little girl sitting in the middle of the room on a small hill that looked like dirt. She was surrounded by robed people who were whispering. The girl looked up at me with brown eyes. "Momma, please help me. I didn't mean to do it. Please. I am so sorry momma." She said crying. I ran toward the girl pushing through two robed men, but I didn't stop quick enough. She was sitting on top of a hill of dead bodies in the dirt, my father and siblings, along with their husbands and children. And right underneath her was Leo and a little boy with brown hair._

I could stop the sobs that racked through my chest. I got off the floor and walked to my room. When I did Jasper, my friend Alice's husband, was there in my room. He handed me a brown bag and left. I looked in it and saw a pregnancy test. 'Oh god.' I thought.

The next morning I woke up and got dressed. I went downstairs and saw Alice in the living room. "So?" She asked me. "You say anything I will kill you." I whispered then she hugged me. "I won't." She said. We walked past the dining room and into the kitchen. Everyone was already eating breakfast and sitting around the table talking. I walked into the kitchen and was hit by the smell of food, and ran to the nearest bathroom. Alice followed me though no one seemed to notice. "Seriously. How am I going to put up with this?" I asked looking at her. "You will get through it. Just calm down." Alice said. "Calm down." I asked about to go off on her. She looked at me and I sighed loudly. "He deserves to know, you know that right?" She asked looking at my stomach. I pushed my hair back. "I don't know if I can." I said "Well you need to. How do you think he will feel if he comes here and sees your belly?" Alice asked. I couldn't really respond to that. "Fine. I will tell him." I said.

We sat down for breakfast. I looked around the table at my family. It was my Father. My mother died when I was young, because of birth defects. My older sisters, Angel, Emily and Raven, are all married with kids. Then it's me, Alex and Andy, the triplets. My name is Starr. Then my half mortal sister Melody. Then it was Ava, who died a few years ago. Then Hope. Then the twins who died two days after they were born. We all live in the Dark Shadow Kingdom. Its part of the Providence Realm for vampires, werewolves, witches and other mystical beings. They are allowed to live in the mortal realm but have to stay hidden.

After breakfast, Andy was walking to the garage to get his car. "I wanna come with you." I told him. "You know you can't see him." Andy said. "Andy please. Don't make me beg. I need to." I said looking up at him. I grabbed his hand and stuck it on my stomach. "Please?" I asked feeling tears. He hugged me. "Fine. Just don't cry." Andy said.

Andy, Alice, and I left to go get Melody, my half mortal sister, at her high school. I leaned against the car as Andy and Alice sat in the front seat of Andy's car. It was a 2009 Mustang convertible. The final bell rang and I felt like I was going to pass out. I saw Melody and Leo walking toward the car. Leo stopped when he saw me so I walked over to them. "Hey." I said to him. He just looked at me then at Melody. "Umm, Mel can you go wait in the car?" I asked. "Sure." She said, and then hugged Leo. After she was a distance away, Leo turned and started walking away. "Leo?" I asked. He stopped but didn't turn around. "I gotta catch my bus." He said. I pulled out a note and handed it to him. On the front it said 'For your eyes only'. "Talk to you later." He said walking off. I wrapped my arms around myself and walked to the car.

I stared out the window as we drove back to the house. When we got there, Spike, our father was in the family room with Alex and Luke. "Starr?" He asked as I ran up the stairs. I ran to my room and curled up on the bed holding my stomach. Alice followed me and held me as I cried. "Shh." She kept saying. I shortly fell asleep. When I woke up it was dark outside. I made up my mind. I walked over to my closet and pulled out a backpack. I filled it with some money and clothes. I went into Spike's room and opened the door that lead to the balcony. I used the rope to climb over the rail and down to the patio. I didn't see anyone in the family room so I peeked around the corner of the family room and saw everyone in the dining room eating. So I ran to the wall and slipped out of a hole that was made in the side. But I wasn't free, when I looked around I saw someone. It was a man that was standing next to the tree. "Hello Princess." He said with a smile. Then someone knocked me out and caught me before I hit the ground. When I came to, I was in a cage. I felt really thirsty, so I knew the baby was too. I saw someone standing at the doorway. "Well welcome Starr." the man said. "What...do...you...want." I said breathing deep. "We know about the baby. The half vampire, half lycan, abomination that's inside of you." He said. I swallowed as he laughed.

I sat in the cage knowing that they would find me, hoping it would be in time. Two men walked in opening the cage, grabbing me and pulling me out of the cage. Then they lead me outside. Once outside, I saw a wooden platform with a pole in the middle. "Oh god." I whispered and tried to pull away. "Oh no you don't." one of the guys said pulling me back. I kept fighting as they tied my arms and legs to the pole. "You are going to burn vampire. You and your abomination!" A guy yelled. I screamed as the fire started around me. I felt tears as I kept trying to get lose, I even felt my wrist bleed from the rope burns. "Leo!" I screamed out. Then I heard growls but I couldn't see through the smoke. Someone was behind me cutting me lose. "We got you sis." I heard Alex said. I felt the fire touch my leg and let out a loud screech. Alex picked me up and carried me to a hut. "I gotta help them." he said. "Go. I will be fine." I said holding my leg. He left to go fight. I looked around the hut to find some water to heal my leg faster. "You little witch." I heard behind me. I turned to look and it was the guy that kidnapped me. "This is your fault." he said and slapped me. I fell on the ground on my back. "I am going to kill you and that baby." he said. I crawled out of the hut into the open. He grabbed me, flipping me over. "Not so fast." he said with a dagger in one of his hand. I screamed as he raised his other hand and punched me in the face. Then he raised the hand with the dagger. But before it came down, I saw blood then passed out hearing someone yell "Let me go."


	3. Nightmare

**Leo POV**

I looked at the letter that Starr handed me after school, that was laying on my desk with 'For your eyes only' writing in her perfect handwriting. I didn't want to read it but I felt like I had to. I opened the letter and read it.

 _'Leo, This last few months have been great for me. I feel like I have been brought back to life. About what happened a few weeks ago. I don't regret it. Neither do I the consequences that follows. I know that this isn't how I would want to be told this, but I feel like I can't just tell you out loud. And that its yours as well as mine. I love you Leo and always will. And if you are thinking 'Is she?' then the answer is yes. I am. Goodbye Leo. I love you." "Congelado sin su toque. Sin tu amor, querido. Sólo tú eres la vida entre la muerte."_ [Frozen without your touch. Without your love, darling. Only you are the life among the dead.]

I felt the paper fall out of my hands. "Is she?" I asked myself. I bolted out of my room and out of the house. I ran through the woods to Starr's house. When I got there, I stood out side of the window that led to the dining room at Starr's house. I saw Alice run back down the stairs. "She is gone." I heard her say. I jumped off the deck and saw the hole in the wall being the palace. I found her scent, her wonderful scent. Then I found the wolves scents. "Damn it." I mumbled. I ran in the direction that the scent was still smelling Starr's scent. I jumped back onto the deck and walked into the family room. "She was taken. By wolves." I told them. Spike looked at me. "Find her and bring her back. We will talk later."

We ran through the wood and came upon a camp deep in the woods. I looked at Alice. "Why didn't she just tell me." I asked. "Tell you what?" She asked. "Don't play stupid. I know." I said. "Lets just worried about getting her back and safe." Jasper said. We heard footsteps behind us and it was Mark and Evan, my best friends. "We heard about Starr." Mark said coming next to me. I nodded silently.

We stayed close to the camp but far enough away to not be seen. I saw Starr being pulled from a tent. "Starr..." I whispered wanting to get her but I couldn't. I watched in horror as they tied her to a pole and started a fire around her. "You are going to burn vampire. You and your abomination!" I heard a guy yelled. I couldn't help but growl. Alice looked over at me. "Sorry..." I whispered. Just then I heard Starr scream out loud and I could smell blood. I looked at Alice with a pleading look. "LEO!" I heard Starr scream out. That was enough for me. "Screw this." I said. I felt anger ripple through my body as I growled out in anger. I felt my wolf burst though me as I fell on four legs.

I jump through the clearing, with Alice, Jasper, Andy, Alex, Mark, and Evan right behind me. I started fighting the other wolves that shifted, making my way to Starr. "Alex, get Starr!" I heard Alice yell to Starr's brother. I saw Alex disappear through the smoke. I heard a loud screech from behind the smoke of the fire. I whimpered and tried to get closer, but a wolf got in front of me. I saw Alex jump out from behind the smoke with Starr in his arms. _'Thank god.'_ I thought, turning my attention to the wolf. I saw Alex return without Starr. "She is in that hut, trying to heal her leg." Alex said. I looked over at the hut and saw someone disappear into it. _'No!'_ I thought. I ran to the woods and shifted back pulling my shorts on. Then I tried to go to the hut but two men got in front of me. "Damn it." I said. I killed them then looked at the hut and saw Starr crawling away from me on the ground, and then saw someone between us with a dagger in his hand. "NO!" I yelled running toward the guy. I grabbed an ax that was laying on a pile of wood. He raised his arm with the dagger as I took the ax down on his head. I saw blood on Starr but she was passed out. "Let me go." I yelled, because Andy and Alex was holding me. Alice felt over Starr's body and felt no wounds other than the burn on her leg. "She is alright." Alice said. Jasper picked her up and carried her to the house.

 **Starr POV**

I woke up with a start looking around. I was in my room. I was wearing different clothes from earlier. I sighed in relief. The door opened revealing Leo. I looked down. He walked over to the bed and sat down. "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked. "You didn't give me a chance. Plus it's not really something you say easy in a conversation. 'Oh by the way I'm pregnant.'" I said. "I just wish you would have tried." He said. "I didn't know how." I said feeling tears. He wrapped his arms around me holding me as I cried. "I wouldn't have left you, Starr. I can't. I love you to much." He said. "I love you too." I said through the tears.

"Here." He said. I looked up and he was holding a necklace with two pieces. _'My love to you, I give my heart.'_ It read. "What's this?" I asked. "Its a promise. That no matter what happens, we will be together and that my heart belongs to you." He said. He took one piece that said 'my love' and put it around my neck. Then put the other around his. I kissed him.


	4. Birthday

**April 5, 2011 - Starr POV**

I sat in my room, on my bed, like I do every day. _"Whither my love, wherever you be, through time and space, take my heart nearer to thee."_ I said softly. Nothing. I felt tears as I held my huge belly. Leo disappeared a month after we found out I was pregnant. I knew he wouldn't just leave me like that, so every day I would repeat the spell trying to find him. "Knock, knock." I heard Alice say waking into my room. I wiped my eyes. "Starr, you can't keep doing this." She said. "He didn't just leave, Ali. He has to be somewhere." I said. "I know sweetie, but it wears your body out along with the baby." She said. I felt more tears.

After a while, I took a shower and got dressed. I walked out of my room and into the hallway. Across from my room was the baby's room. I sighed and went downstairs for my birthday party. It was a small party with family and friends. Gustavo, a guy that I met 6 months ago, was there, along with his family. We are just friends because of me being pregnant. Gustavo walked up to me. "You have one last present." He said smiling. "Where is it?" I asked. He got down on one knee and I froze. "Will you marry me?" He asked. "No," I whispered. I touched my necklace. "He may not be here but he still holds my heart and soul." I said. I looked around the room at everyone. Some seemed happy and some sad. I stood up and walked out of the room. Alice and Spike followed me out on the deck. "I am sorry, I know you probably wanted me to marry him. But I don't love him." I said. "But it could turn out for the best." Spike said. "You never got remarried after mom died." I said. "That's because you scared them away." Spike said laughing a little. "Oh yeah." I said grinning. Andy walked on to the deck. "They are leaving." Andy said. We went back inside and returned to the party.

Around 9p, my father received a call. He was on the patio talking. Alice, Andy and me was in the family room standing at the door. I saw my father start crying and fall to the floor. I ran out to him and knelt beside him. "Daddy, what is it?" I asked him. I heard a voice on the phone, which my father dropped. "Hello?" I answered. "Yes. Is Mr. Collins still there?" a voice asked. "This is his daughter. He is in shock. What did you tell him?" I asked. "I'm not in liberty.." the voice started. _"WHAT DID YOU TELL MY FATHER!"_ I screamed at the man. He breathed in and then out again. "Sorry." I whispered. "Your sister, Melody Collins, was in a car wreck with her fiancé. She is in ICU." the voice said. I felt like I couldn't breathe.

I ran down the hospital hall toward my sister's room with Alice and Andy behind me. "Starr, be careful." Alice yelled after me while I ran. I didn't care about my well-being. All I care about was making sure my baby sister was alive. I opened the door and walked over to my sister, who was asleep. "Mel." I whispered, laying my head on her shoulder crying. "Please come back to me." I whispered in her ears. I felt someone try to pull me back. I looked and saw Alice. She pulled a chair so I could sit beside her. Spike was outside talking to her adoptive parents. We made a deal. After graduating, she could come live with us.

After a hour of sitting around, I felt Mel's hand twitch. I looked and saw her eyes starting to open. "She's waking up." I said. Then Alice ran down the hall to get a nurse. Mel started to freak, "Mel, you are okay." I told her and she nodded. The door opened and two doctors walked in. They asked us to leave.

 **Mel POV**

Riley and I were driving down the road. I looked at Riley when something hit us on my side of the car. We spun around in the road, then when we were hit on Riley's side. I blacked out, then came to. I looked over at Riley who had his head against the wheel. "Ri.." I said trying to move, but felt a sharp pain and couldn't move. I looked siren and saw a piece of metal sticking out of my side. "Oh my god. She's alive." I heard a female yell. I looked out what's left of the window and saw a woman standing there. "It's okay. The ambulance is on the way." She said. "My boy...boyfriend wo...won't res...respond." I tried to say. "Just stay still." She said. I heard the sirens then passed out.

I saw a bright light and opened my eyes. "She's waking up." I heard someone say. I started to freak out. "Mel, you're okay." I heard the same voice say. I nodded then opened my eyes all the way. I saw Starr and my dad standing over me. The door opened and two doctors walked in, asking Starr and my dad to leave so they could talk to me.

"Mel. I am Doctor White and this is my colleague Doctor Grey. We are over your case here. Do you remember what happened?" He asked. "Yes. Riley and I were heading home when I felt something hit on my side then we spun around and was hit on Riley's side." I said. He asked me some other questions like what yesterday was, my name, my birthday, my eye and hair color, and other random questions, which I answered right. "That's good. That means you don't have any memory loss." He said. "How bad am I?" I asked. "You have about 6 small cuts on your face and one across your forehead, that needed stitches, from glass." He said. The other doctor looked at him. "What is it? Where's Riley." I asked.

 **Starr POV**

We were standing outside the room, while the doctors talked to Mel. After about 10 minutes, we heard a scream come from down the hall. I looked and saw a man and woman with a doctor. Riley's parents. Then we heard another scream come from Mel's room. At the same time, Kevin who is Mel's best friend was walking toward us. He heard Mel screamed and ran to get in the room but Andy held him back.


	5. Double

**April 25**

It was toward the end of April and we were in the family room talking. "It should be any day now." Carlisle said. I nodded. Carlisle is Alice's adoptive father. I have been feeling numb for a few days because of everything that has happened. I felt a pain but didn't say anything. We heard the alarms sound. We all went outside on the deck to see what was going on. The pain got worse so I grabbed the side of the rail, with a groan. "Starr, what's wrong?" Andy asked when he saw me. "I think the baby is coming." I said holding my stomach. Spike walked out wearing his armor with Luke beside him. He looked at me and then Andy. "Protect them." He said, then looked back at me and kissed my forehead, then jumped off the deck to protect the kingdom. Jasper and Alice followed them.

Andy carried me to my room, with Esme and Carlisle. Carlisle checked me. "She is almost ready." Carlisle said. I was breathing heavy and holding Andy's hand. "When you feel pain, push Starr." Carlisle said. I nodded and pushed. Andy counted to ten and I caught my breath, then pushed again. "Your doing great Starr." Andy said. I kept pushing till I felt the baby come out and I feel on the bed breathing heavy. "Its a boy." Carlisle announced then handed him to Esme. "A boy?" I asked sitting up. I felt a sharp pain and fell back on the bed. We heard a few cracks come from within me. "Another baby is being born." Carlisle said. I felt a sharp pain and heard another crack then everything went black. The last things I heard, were growling, hissing and two newborns crying.

I woke up looking at a bright light trying to remember what happened. I sat up in the bed and looked around. I got up and out of bed, then got dressed, then headed for the stairs. When I walked down the stairs, everyone was in the family room. "Look who is up." Alice said. She didn't run to me, because she had a sleeping baby in her arms. I looked at the baby and it was a girl. She looked exactly like me when I was a baby. I walked over to Alice and she put the baby in my arms. I looked at Mel, who was healing, and she had the boy. As I looked at them both, I started to feel tears building up. Andy brought me a cup of blood so I would heal. "Madison and Mason." I said

"Starr.." I heard Alice said. I looked at her. "You need to know something." Alice told me. "What?" I asked. "Mark was at the head of the wolves and vampires that attacked us. But he got away." Alice said. I nodded.


	6. Life

**October 2011 - Mel POV**

I woke up and went downstairs. Andy and Starr was in the kitchen feeding the kids. I got my coffee and went outside on the deck. I was leaning on the rail when I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist. "Morning." I heard the voice say. I turned my head and saw my friend Kevin. I turned around and hugged him. "You okay?" He asked. "Some days are better than others." I said. "I missed you while I was gone." He said. "I missed you too." I said. "Mommy." We heard. I looked and saw Selena, my three year old daughter, coming out of the house. She ran to me and I picked her up. "What? No hug for me?" Kevin asked. Selena reached out for him and hugged him. Selena loves Kevin and vice versa. Selena looked at me. "Mommy, Auntie Alice wants to go shopping. Can we go?" she asked. "Sure sweetie." I said. I looked at Kevin. "Wanna come?" I asked. "Sure." He said. We went inside to get ready.

Alice, me, Selena and Kevin went in my white 2010 Ford Hondo, to the mall. We shopped some, then went to get food, and sat on the food court. "Mommy, I got to pee." Selena said. "Okay, I will go with you." Alice said. Kevin and I sat at the table. He took my hand and started kissing it. I smiled. My mind drifted back to the day after the accident.

 _I was lying in the bed, crying. "Where is she?" I heard. The door opened and I saw Kevin. I turned my face, covering the bandaged part of my face. "Don't." He said coming to the left side of my bed, then took my left hand, putting it to his face. "Starr told me what happened. I thought I lost you." He said. "I'm fine." I whispered. "No. You're not. She told me everything." He said looking at me. I looked down feeling tears. "I didn't even know I was pregnant." I said. Kevin sat on the edge of the bed. I sat up and hugged him while I cried. After a while, I passed out. I felt Kevin lay me down. "I love you, Mel." He whispered in my ear._

"Mel." I heard. I jumped and saw Kevin looking at me worried. "I'm fine. Just zoned out." I said. "Hi," I heard someone say. I looked up and saw a guy, with brown hair and a little taller than me. "Hi," I responded back. He had a tray of food. "Everyone else is full. Mind if I sit with you?" He asked. "Sure. My name is Melody and this is Kevin." I said, trying to sit up to shake his hand. He walked around and sat beside me. "Daniel. Nice to meet you." he said shaking my hand.

Alice and Selena came back. Selena was the first one to me. She hugged me then looked at Daniel. "Hey sweetie." Alice said sitting next to Kevin, who sat beside me. Alice looked at Daniel. "My name is Daniel. I hope y'all don't mind me sitting her, everywhere else was full." He said. "It's fine. I am Alice." Alice said. "And this is my daughter, Selena." I said hugging my daughter. Selena giggled. I smiled. "You have a daughter?" Daniel asked. "Yes." I said. We talked some more then had to leave.

We left the mall and headed home. I laid down in my room while Kevin fixed supper. I woke up later that evening. I got up and walked down stairs. I heard people talking in the living room. I walked around the corner as I rubbed my eyes. "Hey," I said. Alice was the first one to me, followed by Kevin. "Hey sweetie. You okay?" She asked. "Yeah, just had another bad dream." I said. "Are you okay though?" She asked. "Yeah, just still tired." I said. "Okay, want me to come upstairs with you?" She asked. "No, I am fine." I said. I walked back upstairs to my room and laid down in bed on my side, facing away from the door. I heard my door opened and the bed shift on the other side. A pair of warm arms wrapped around me pulling me close. "You sure you're okay?" He asked. "Yes, Kevin. I'm fine." I said with a smile, trying to pretend to be annoyed. "Just worried about you." He said kissing my forehead. I fell asleep in his arms.

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~Unnatural Love~~~~~~~~~~**_

 **Dec 2011 - Christmas**

I heard my door open and something run across the floor. "Mommy." I heard someone whisper. I opened my eyes and saw my daughter standing beside my bed. "Morning mommy." She said smiling. "Morning sweetie." I told her. "Its Christmas, mommy." She said. "I know sweetie. Why don't you go down stairs and I'll be down in a minute." I told her. She nodded and ran downstairs. I sighed went to get up but was held down. I turned to look and saw Kevin laying next to me, looking at me. "I gotta get up." I said. "I know." He said. I got put my long PJ pants on and a long sleeve shirt. I walked down stairs and everyone was down there. After presents, we started to cook. My favorite past time. Then I went to get dressed into my dress up clothes.

Before we started eating, there was a knock on the door. "That must be for me." Spike said getting up. Soon as he was out of sight, I looked at Starr and rolled my eyes. Another guy for us to met so me or Starr can get married. I thought. Spike was at the end table. Followed by Andy, Draco, me, Selena, Alice, and Jasper to his right, then Starr with the twins at the end. Then Alex, Luke, a place setting, Kevin, Rose and Hope to Spike's left. "Ah, welcome." Spike said from the front door. "Thank you, Sir." I heard someone respond. "Everyone this is Daniel." Spike said.

Daniel sat and ate with us. The kids went upstairs to watch a movie along with some of the adults, as I walked out to the patio from the family room. I stepped out onto the patio and felt the breeze. "You're going to get sick out here." Daniel said standing behind me. I turned and looked. "I am sure I'll be fine." I said, then turned back around. "Well alright then." he said stepping close to me. "So why are you here?" I asked. "Spike invited me." He said. I nodded. "But why, is the question." I said looking at him. "I don't know." Daniel said. "I do." I said then went inside.

I woke with a start, the next day. I saw the sun was shining. I got up and got dressed. Then went down stairs. Everyone was in the living room including Daniel. I looked around not seeing Draco. "What's going on?" I asked. Spike stood up. "Melody..." He started. "Dad, don't. Don't sugar coat it. Just tell me." I told him. Spike looked at Daniel. "I have come to your father with proposition." Daniel said. "I am getting old daughter. In a few years, I will be retiring." He said. I nodded and looked at Daniel. "And what do you get out of it." I asked. "A queen to help run my country." He said. "So that all you want. Is to become King? Do I even have a choice? And what about Kevin?" I asked, looking at my father. "He left." He said. "Why?" I asked. "Didn't say." He said. "No, you made him leave." I said walking away.


	7. Home

**Leo POV**

I sat in my cell, feeling like all was lost. I had lost track of time while I do nothing but sit here, in the dark. I kept trying to get loose every change I got, but none would seem to work. I didn't care to see the light of day, all I wanted to do was to see my Starr again, to see her shining beauty in the night and to smell her wonderful scent one last time. I had one last plan but I didn't know if it would work or not. I sat there thinking, and tried to think of Starr getting hurt, to see if I would turn. It worked. I thought back to that day that Starr was kidnapped and felt anger ripple through me as I turned. I hit the cell door and broke it off the hinges. I got out of there and finally saw the night for the first time. I turned back into my human form and ran off in the woods. I found a house nearby and looked around. No one was home, so I broke in the house, and got clothes, a quick bit to eat and drink, and found out it was January. "2012! I have been gone for a year!" I yelled. I left a small note for the owners of the house, and apologized for the damage to their door. Then ran off into the night.

 **Three Months Later** \- **April 2012**

I found my way back to Starr's house. I thought I would never been so grateful to see that house again in my life. I ran around to the front of the house. I saw a light turn on in the room above the door, so looked up in the window. I saw Starr standing near the window but I couldn't see anything else. 'Maybe she had the baby' I thought to myself. I smiled at that thought. She walked away from the window, talking to someone and turned the light off. 'Maybe she found someone else.' I thought. I ran around the house to the back where her room was, then jumped up onto the balcony. Then I went into her room. I hid next to the door of Starr's room.

 ** _~~~~~~~~~~Unnatural_** __ ** _Love~~~~~~~~~~_**

 **April 25, 2012 - Starr POV**

I was sitting on the couch in the family room. The twins are a year old. I named them Madison and Mason. I sighed and let my head fall, looking at the floor. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" I heard Alice and Mel yell. I popped my head up and saw the twins walking into the kitchen. I wiped my eyes and put on a smile for them. "Happy birthday my angels." I said to them still smiling as they ran over to me to hug me. "Thank you, momma." they said. They are very advanced for their age. "Why don't you go get some of auntie Alice's and auntie Mel's cake?" I suggested. They ran to the kitchen. I walked out onto the deck and sighed.

I heard a silent thud beside me, when I looked I saw Mark standing beside me. "Can you be any louder?" I asked smirking a little. "Yes, I can be." Mark said. "Has it really been a year and a half?" I asked. "Seems longer to me." Mark said. "Same." I said sighing. He turned to look at me. "Starr.." he started to say. "Mark, don't. I can't." I said. "I know. He wanted me to watch over you and the twins. But I have grown close to you." He said. "I know, but I can't get over him." I said. "I know and I will wait." He said. I still don't trust him since Alice saw him a year ago leading the vamps and werewolves to us the day the twins were born.

We had a party for the twins and it went into the night. Andy and I put the twins in bed. Then we went to the family room where Alex, Mark, Spike, Jasper, Alice, Hope and Mel were. We drank some and talked. Everyone started to go to bed till it was me and Alex left. Then we decided to go to bed too. I walked upstairs to the twin's bedroom to check on them. I watched them sleep for a while, and then walked out toward my room. When I walked into my room, I felt someone put their hand on my mouth and grabbed my arm. I grabbed their arm and flipped them over me, grabbing my dagger. "Ow, shit. Starr." a guy said. I gasped and dropped the dagger. I couldn't see his face because of the shadows, but I knew who it was. "No." I whispered. He stood in front of me. "Starr." He said. "You...I am dreaming." I said shaking my head feeling tears. He touched my face. "You are not dreaming, mi amor." he said. I gasped at his touch, it was warm and soft. "But..." I said. He stepped forward and I saw his face. He had scars on his face, his perfect face, and scars on his chest. "I am here, Starr." he said. He took my hand and put it to his warm chest, as I felt his warmth and his heart beat. I jumped on him and he caught me holding me tight. "Leo..." I whispered. We kissed not breaking, much, as we made our way to the bed.

The next morning, I opened my eyes and I was looking at the wall. I was scared to look to see if he was there. If it was really just a dream. I heard a snore and I looked, seeing him. I sighed happily and lay next to him. "Mommy!" I heard. I got up and went to the door, without opening it. "Mommy will be out soon, my angels." I said softly. I went and got dressed, then went down to the living room. "Morning mommy." the twins said when I walked into the room. "Morning, my angels." I said hugging them both. They went to the kitchen with Melody. "You seem happy." Alice said who was sitting on the couch. "Why not be happy?" I asked her. "Who?" She asked. "Who what?" I asked trying to keep my poker face on. "Oh, you know exactly what. You don't have those bags under your eyes, you're smiling and your eyes are brighter." She said. I opened my mouth to reply when we heard someone yell my name. "STARR!" Leo yelled through the house. Alice looked at me like she was shocked. "No way." She said. "Yes way." I replied. Leo came down the stairs to the living room and was next to me before I could blink. He pulled me to him and kissed me in front of everyone. "You scared me." He said when he let go. "I am sorry." I said breathless.

While we stared at each other, when we heard a glass shatter. "D-d-daddy?" we heard Madison studded out. Leo looked at her. "That's Madison, one of our kids." I said to Leo. "One?" Leo asked looking at me. Mason walked in. "And that's our son, Mason." I said. He looked back at them. "Twins?" Leo asked. "Yes." I said. Leo almost jumped across the room and hugged them both. "Daddy." Madison repeated hugging him back crying.

Mark walked into the living room with Spike, Luke, Andy, Alex, Jasper, Hope, Rose, Kevin and Mel. Jasper, Andy Kevin, and Alex high-five Leo. Hope, Rose and Mel hugged him. "Leo, you're back." Mark said. "Yeah, no thanks to you." Leo said standing up straight. "What?" I asked, stepping over to Leo and pushing the twins behind us. Mel grabbed them and took them to the other side of the room. "He didn't tell you, did he?" Leo asked looking at me then back at Mark. I looked at Mark too. "Tell me what?" I asked. "He's the one that kidnapped me." Leo said. "WHAT!?" I screamed making the house shake a little. Jasper had caught a vase that had fallen off its table. I walked up to Mark. "You bastard. You kidnap the love of my life so you could sleep with me!?" I screamed. Mark didn't say anything, he just looked past me at Leo. I slapped Mark to the point where he fell on the ground. "Get out of my house, _NOW!"_ I yelled at him. He left. I went over to Madison and picked her up. She clung to me while I held her, like she knew that I needed her.


	8. Fight

**Aug 2012 - Mel POV**

It's been 8 months since Daniel and I got _"engaged"_ as he called it. I call it hell. I was currently standing in my bathroom covering yet another bruise. I sighed. After I was done, I went to get ready. Today there was a ball being held for mine and Daniel's engagement. We was holding it outside since the weather was good. I walked downstairs, after I was ready, and saw Daniel standing there. He took my hand and said nothing to me. We walked over to the garden patio room doors. "Melody and Daniel." I heard my father say as we stepped out. Everyone clapped as we walked down the path toward the dance floor. Daniel and Istarted to dance, as he still said nothing. After we were done, he made some excuse to leave. I sat there till I felt someone tap my shoulder. "May I have this dance?" Kevin asked. He took my hand and led me to floor. We started to dance. "Why are you back?" I asked. "Because I made a terrible mistake not to long ago." He said. "What's that?" I asked. "Walking away from you." He said looking at me. I looked down. "You look lovely." He said. "Thanks." I said. "What's the matter?" Kevin asked. "He hasn't said one word to me and now he left me." I told Kevin. I looked over Kevin's shoulder and saw Daniel walking back into the house with a blonde woman. I grabbed Kevin's hand and walked to the patio door. I told him what I saw and we went inside. I didn't see Daniel standing in the kitchen so I went downstairs.

I heard talking from Daniel's room. I stood against the wall and heard moaning. I hung my head. Kevin heard the same thing and hugged me close. I kept hearing moans. "I missed you, love." I heard Daniel say. "Me too, love. Why did you have to leave me for her?" A woman asked. "You know why, my love." Daniel said. "I know. So you can marry her then get half of her kingdom, then kill her and marry me." She said. My head popped up and I got out of Kevin' arms. I busted the door down. Both of them looked at me in shock. "Get out." I said to the woman. She picked up her dress and ran out, almost into Kevin. I looked back at Daniel. "Melody, baby." Daniel started. _"DON'T_ speak." I told him. He jumped a little. "This is your third try, without you even knowing it. Your first was when you yelled at my daughter. The second was when you put your hands on me. And the third was today. I want you out." I told him. "You don't mean that love." Daniel said. "I said _OUT."_ I yelled shaking the house a little.

Starr, Spike and Alex ran into the room, dragging the blonde woman in and saw us fighting. Hope was standing behind Spike. "What's going on here?" Spike asked. "Your daughter is delusional, Sir." Daniel said. "Delusional? You're the one sleeping with this woman and plotting to take our Kingdom and kill me." I yelled. "You little barren slut." Daniel yelled back, trying to get to me. He frozen two feet in front of me, then he slammed back into the wall. My eyes were black. "I have been faithful this whole time. While you were fucking her behind my back. And you know nothing about my past or about me!" I yelled as he was trying to get up. I felt Starr and Hope put arms around me to calm me down. My eyes turned back to hazel. "Daniel. I want you out of my house." Spike said. "And where will I go?" Daniel asked. "For hell, all I care." Spike said, picking him up. Kevin and Spike threw him out of the house and the guests soon left. I lay on my bed crying. I felt someone lie beside me and put an arm around me. "You mind?" I heard Kevin ask. "I don't." I told him still crying. I soon cried myself to sleep.

I woke up the next morning and didn't see Kevin next to me. I got dressed and walked downstairs. I saw everyone in the living room. "Coffee, first. Please." I said walking to the kitchen. After I poured me a cup, I went back to the living room and sat on the couch. "What?" I asked. "Mel, I have been sitting here all morning. Playing 20 questions with Andy, Alex, Starr, Spike and Selena." Kevin said. I looked at my daughter and she was smiling. "Okay?" I asked looking back at Kevin. "Ever since I laid eyes on you, I have loved you and thought you was beautiful. I left because your father wanted a happy life for you but he now knows how wrong he was. I want to be your future. As well as Selena's." Kevin said. I was speechless. He got down on one knee and pulled out a ring case. "Will you marry me?" He asked. "Yes." I said. He stood up and kissed me.

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~Unnatural Love~~~~~~~~~~**_

 **Sept 2012**

"I don't know what to say, Alice." I said looking at her. We sat in my room for the past two hours talking. "You should have seen it. It was a disaster. Plus I couldn't see it because getting a paper cut isn't something you really decide." Alice said putting her head in her hands. I got up and went downstairs, then out onto the patio. Jasper was sitting against a pillar on the rail. I grabbed him and pulled him inside. "Jasper Matthew Whitlock. You listen to me, what happened to that girl was not your fault. You are an empath, for god's sake. You felt the blood lust of not just yourself, but of probably five other vampires, including that idiot brother of yours, who her blood sings to." I yelled at him. I could feel my anger rising. Jasper stared at me stunned. I heard a gasp and knew it was Alice. "You are pushing everyone away, including your wife." I said. He looked over my shoulder to his wife. He went to get and they ran out.

I was outside when they returned. "Tell her." Alice said. "I wasn't trying to hurt her. It happened so fast. Edward looked at me, and I knew. His eyes turned black instantly. I was just trying to get him away from her because I felt his blood lust." Jasper said. "We already told Carlisle and the others, but Edward is gone." Alice said.


	9. S&L Wedding

**Nov 20, 2012 - Starr POV**

Today was the day me and Gustavo are to get married. He was a man that my father wanted me to marry. Leo had left to help a friend of his and I had no way of contacting him. I was sitting in my room, feeling tears. Then I heard a knock on my door. "Come in." I said wiping the tears away. "It's time, Starr." Alice said then walked out. She hated it too. I stood up and walked to the mirror. I was wearing an off-the-shoulder white ball gown dress, that had beading around the chest part of the dress and a white veil. Alice and Melody were wearing red knee length dresses with a sash around the waist. Leo, Kevin and Jasper were wearing a black tux top and pants with a white under shirt, a red vest and a red tie.

I walked downstairs to the family room. The wedding was in the backyard. I heard the bridal march beginning and felt tears. I walked down the aisle to Gustavo. He took my hand and turned to me. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join Starr and Gustavo in holy matrimony. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together - let them speak now or forever hold their peace." the preacher said. I looked down. "I do." I heard a voice say. I looked and was shocked. There stood Leo, in cut of shorts and his bare abs. I let go of Gustavo and ran to him. He wrapped his arms around me. "Don't worry. I won't let your father hurt me. Or keep us away any longer." Leo said. I looked up at him. Mel walked to us. "Starr!" My father yelled. He walked to us and stopped. I looked at Mel and her eyes were black. "You won't hurt her anymore Father." Mel said. "Starr." Leo said. I looked at him. "I love you. I fought every day to come back to you and our children. Do you wanna give that away and marry another man?" Leo asked. "No, but…" I started. "No buts. If you love me, then marry me. Don't worry about your father, or anyone else. We will fight through it. I love you and our children." Leo said. "I love you too." I said, hugging him close crying. "Dad, its your choice. Do you want Leo and Starr to marry or lose 3 daughters and 4 grand-kids?" Mel asked Spike.

Mel let Spike come closer but still had her bubble up. "Starr, if you love Leo, then I give you my blessing." Spike said. Mel let her bubble down and hugged him. I heard her whisper something to him but couldn't hear. Leo and I walked up to the preacher. "Marry us." I said. "Who gives this woman to be wed?" the preacher asked. "I do." Mel said "Repeat the vows please." the preacher told us. "I, Starr, take you, Leo to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live." I said. "I, Leo, take you, Starr, to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live." Leo said.

"The rings please." the preacher said. Seth handed him the rings. "Leo, place the ring on Starr's finger." the preacher said. Leo placed the ring on my finger. "With this ring I shall wed." Leo said. I place the ring on his finger. "With this ring I shall wed." I said. "By the power vested in my, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." the preacher said. Leo smiled at me and kissed me. I almost forgot everyone was there. "I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Leo Wolfe." the preacher said. Everyone applauded.

"What the hell?" We heard. We looked and saw Daniel and Gustavo standing beside each other at the end of the aisle. Daniel looked at Spike. "You promised that he would marry her." Daniel said. "What are you talking about?" Mel asked walking toward them. "Your father sold his daughter out. Her kids are abominations and she is a whore. He was going to let Gustavo marry her and all that would go away." Daniel said. I started to walk toward him but Leo stopped me. "My children are _NOT_ abominations." I yelled. "Is that true?" Mel asked Spike. "I didn't want my children to live under the mistakes they have made." Spike said. "Mistakes? So you are calling your grandchildren mistakes?" Mel asked yelling a little. She hated anyone calling her daughter and nieces and nephew mistakes or anything else. "I'm not saying that." Spike said. "Then why the hell are you trying to run our lives. You made Angel marry Matt. You made Emily marry Isaac. Yes they turned out good. But what about Raven and Devin? _HE BEATS HER!_ And she thinks that her staying will please you." Mel yelled. I didn't know that. "You let our older sister be with someone that beats her." I asked trying to get to him. "That's it. You just lost your daughters and grand-kids." Mel said. She walked toward the house and put a bubble around it, allowing everyone but Spike, Daniel and Gustavo in it till we left.

We were packed some stuff and put it in cars. Mel, Selena and Kevin were in Mel's. Hope and Rose were in Hope's car. Me, Leo and the twins are in my car. Andy and Alex are in Andy's car. Jasper and Alice was in their car. We drove to Angel's old bar. "I'm surprised this place is still here." Andy said looking through the cabinets for some booze. Alex was in the back room and came out. "Found it." Alex said. It was some vodka. Mel took the first sip. "Not to bad." Mel said. We drank while we talked. "What are we gonna do?" I asked. "I have no clue." Mel asked. "We could find another place to live." Hope said. "But where?" Andy asked. "There's a place called Forks, Washington. That's where we lived." Alice said. "Okay, but not now." Mel said. "Why not?" I asked. "Because you and Leo are going somewhere with the twins." Mel said. "What are y'all gonna do?" I asked. "We are gonna find a house somewhere and live for a while. We will meet in Forks in a couple months." Mel said.


	10. It Begins

**March 16, 2013 - Bella Pov**

I stood on top of the cliff looking down at the water below. 'Don't Bella. You promise.' The voice in my head said. "So did you. You promised you would never leave me." I said feeling tears. I backed up a few feet. I ran and jumped off the cliff. The raging water pushed me under. I fought till I felt my body get tired. Next thing I knew was someone was breathing into me, and pushing on my chest. I heard his voice begging me to live. That's when something in me broke. I coughed up the water in my mouth, feeling the burn in my throat. "Thank god." I heard him say. I opened my eyes and looked at Jake's worried ones staring back at me. He picked me up and carried me to his house.

Once there, he handed me a pair of sweats and went outside. I sighed and went to change. When he came back, I was sitting on the couch. He came over to me and pulled me close. I looked up at him and wrapped my arms around him. We ended up falling asleep on the couch.

The front door opened and woke me up. I looked up and saw Billy with Paul. "What happened?" I asked seeing Billy's tears. "Harry Clearwater passed." He said. I felt sad because I knew that he and Charlie was friends. Jake woke up and offered to take me home. We took my truck. I slid over to Jake trying to get warm. I felt guilt about everything that has happened. We arrived at my house. Jake walked me inside. The light flicked on without either of us turning it on. We looked and saw Alice staring at us. "Alice?" I asked. "Bella? How are you alive?" She asked. "What do you mean?" I asked. "I saw you jump off a cliff but not come up." She said. "Jake pulled me out." I said. She looked at Jake. "That's why. I can't see you." She said.

We caught up a little while Jake went to La Push to talk to Sam. Even with him gone, I felt empty. Alice left about the time Jake came back. We ended up in the kitchen because we started fighting. I thought he left but he didn't. He came to me and stood in front of me. He pulled my chin up to look at me. "Que Quowle" he whispered then kissed me. I felt myself kissing him back. He laid his hand against my cheek as I wrapped my arms around him. The phone started to ring. For a second, I wasn't going to answer it but thought it would be Charlie. I pulled away from Jake but had one arm around his waist. "Swan residence." I said. "Bella?" I heard on the other end. I dropped the phone in shock. "Bells." I heard Jake say to try to get me to say something. "It's him." I whispered. I looked at the phone that had landed on the floor. "Bella?" I heard him say over the phone. I picked it up. "What Edward?" I asked. "Oh, thank god. Alice told me that you was dead." He said. "Well obviously I'm alive and well. So thanks for calling. Bye." I said and hung up. I looked at Jake who was smiling.

The next day was Harry's funeral. I attended for Charlie and Jake. I was standing between Jake and Charlie during the ceremony. Jake was holding my hand. After the funeral, we went to Sam's. I was sitting on the porch swing, looking out at the yard. I felt someone sit beside me, but I knew it wasn't Jake. I looked and saw Paul. "I'm glad you chose Jake." He said. I looked at him. "I didn't." I said. "Yes, you did. Last night when that bloodsucker called you." Paul said. I looked down. "Jake phased after he left." I said quietly. "Yep. And it's a good thing, cause if you would have chose _him,_ it would have killed Jake." Paul said. I looked up at Paul. "What's 'Que Quowle' mean?" I asked. Paul laughed and got up. "It means 'stay with me forever' and its what we say when we find our imprint." He said and went inside. I sat there thinking. A few minutes later Jake came outside. I looked up at him. "Why didn't you tell me?" I asked. "Because I wanted you to have a choice." He said. I got up and went over to him, wrapping my arms around his neck pulling him close. "I choose you." I said. Then he kissed me.


	11. Move & Bonfire

**July 2013 – Mel POV**

We arrived in Forks, after spending the last seven months in North Carolina. We had five houses built. All of them are two stories with four bed rooms but the fifth one was a one story three bedroom house. We had our homes furnished so we would just have to do is move everything in. I went to the store to get stuff for the house. Hope and Rose was with me, but Rose wanted to look at toys. I kept hearing people talking about a girl and a guy. I didn't think anything of it. I went to go get something off the top shelve but couldn't reach it. I huffed in annoyance. "Need some help?" A voice asked, making me jump a little. "Oh, yes. I can't reach that." I said pointing to it. He reached up and grabbed it. "Thank you." I said. He was looking in the buggy. "So you got a kid?" He asked. "Yes. I have a daughter who is 5 years old. And two niece and a nephew." I said. He nodded. "I'm Sam, by the way." He said, sticking his hand out. "Melody." I said shaking his hand, which was unusually warm. I immediately knew what he was. "Well, it's nice to meet you, but I gotta run." He said and walked off.

The next day, I was cooking when there was a knock on the door. I went to answer it and there was a woman standing there. She had three deep scars that run along the right side of her face and distort her features, pulling down the corner of her eye and her mouth. I looked at her and she was smiling. "Hi, I'm Emily Young." She said. "Melody Collins." I said smiling back. She handed me a plate of muffins. "Oh, thank you." I said. "It's a Welcome to the neighborhood." She said. "Where do you live?" I asked. "It's about a 5 minute drive, but a walk through the woods." She said. I nodded. "Well, I would love to stay and chat but my fiancé will be home soon." She said. "Okay. Anytime you want to chat, come on by." I told her before she left. She walked toward the woods and I saw something black move in the woods. But she had already disappeared into the woods.

 ** _~~~~~~~~~~Unnatural_** ** _Love~~~~~~~~~~_**

 **Aug 24, 2013 - Bella POV**

It's been 4 months since me and Jake started dating. Leah and Seth, Harry's kids, joined the pack. I made up with my dad, telling him everything. He is glad I chose Jake. Alice left to return to Jasper. I graduated from school and now looking at colleges. I was sitting at home looking at the computer screen. Two hands went over my eyes. "Guess who?" I heard a familiar voice. "Jake." I said. He let go and turned me around. "Lucky guess." He said kissing me. "Always." I said.

We headed to Sam's for a bonfire. They were telling the legends for me, Seth, and Leah. I loved them. After the elders left, mostly everyone started drinking, as we just chilled. I fell asleep on Jake. Jake picked me up and carried me to his house. We went to his room and laid down. I rolled over to him and started kissing him. I rolled us over to where I was on top. Jake stopped and looked at me. "You sure?" He asked. "Yes." I said kissing him. He took my shirt off.

The next morning, I woke up groaning. The light was pouring though the curtains into my eyes. I rolled my head over the other way and opened my eyes. I saw Jake still sleeping. Then last night came back to me. I sat up, pulling the blanket around my naked body. I laid back down with Jake and cuddled up to him. "Mornin' " he said. "Morning." I said back, kissing him. He looked at me. "You regret it?" He asked. "No. Why would I?" I asked. "Just making sure." He said, rolling me over on top of him, kissing me.

After another round, we got up showered, which led to another round. Then we went to make breakfast. Billy was already gone, so it was just me and Jake. After breakfast, we went to see Sam and Emily. We walked onto the porch. "I don't know, Sam. They don't seem like a threat to me." Emily said. "I know but something doesn't sit right with that family." Sam said. "What family?" I asked. "A new family that moved in the area back in July." Sam said. He let it go and we moved onto a different topic.

 **Please read back from the beginning. I made changes and am ccombining the two stories into one to make it longer. Thanks 3**


	12. Return

**Aug 31 - Bella POV**

It was a typical day at house. I was cleaning as I waited for Jake to get done with patrol. I was in my room when I heard a knock on the door. I went downstairs and opened the door. I froze at the sight in front of me. "Hello Love." I heard the person say, but I didn't stay. I ran upstairs and slammed the bathroom door, reaching the toilet as my lunch came back. After I was done, I reached for the door and peeked outside into the hall. I didn't see anyone so I walked out and down the stairs. I looked in the living room and didn't see anyone. So I went to the front door and opened it. I saw Embry, Paul, Quil and Sam standing outside and Edward standing farther away. I ran to Paul who was behind the rest. "Are you okay?" He asked me. I nodded.

"Not the welcome I was expecting. Consorting with the enemy, Bella?" Edward asked. "You're the enemy. Not them." I said. "What are you doing here?" Sam asked. "I came to see Bella. Not that it's any of your business." Edward said. "Actually, Bella and Charlie are pack business." Paul said, wrapping his arm around my shoulder. Edward looked at Paul for a minute. "Because of some wolfy magic that says she has to love him?" He asked. "Edward." I heard. I looked and saw the rest of the family.

The Cullens walked over to Edward. "We have been following the murders in Seattle that have been happening. We think someone is creating a newborn army." Carlisle said. "Newborn?" I asked. "It's what we call new vampires. While they are at their strongest." Jasper said. "I had a vision that they will be here a week." Alice said. I stayed quiet behind Paul. "We will take it to the council and get back to you." Sam said. Emmett kept looking at me, not saying anything. The Cullens left along with the pack. I told Paul I would meet Jake at his house in a few minutes. He glared at Edward. "I need to talk to him. I need my space." Paul nodded and took off toward the woods. I turned and looked at Edward.

"My love." He said. "Piss off Edward." I said walking toward my truck. I felt him behind me so I turned around. He was leaning over me. "That's no way to talk to me. We are mates, love." He said. "No. We aren't. If we was, you wouldn't have left." I said. He stepped back. "Well, I'm here and he's not." He said. "He's not here because I asked him for my space. That's love. Not the sunsets and flowers. That's easy, not love. Love is doing what makes you mad because they ask you. It's doing the things you don't want to do, but you do it anyway. I can't tell you what love is, but this isn't it. We are not it." I said. Edward looked at me and stepped forward, trying to push me back into my truck. Before he could corner me completely, he was replaced with a blonde haired woman. "You okay, Bella?" Rose asked. "Yeah." I whispered. "Go to Jake. We will take care of him." Rose said. I looked over her shoulder and saw Emmett, Jasper and Alice. I nodded then got it my truck.

I got to Jake's house and before I could get out, I was in his arms. "Don't. Ever. Do. That. Again." He said kissing me. "I'm fine. Rose helped." I said. "The blondie?" He asked. "Yeah." I said. We went to Sam's to have a meeting. Everyone was for helping because of me. We were sitting in the living room when there was a knock at the door. Sam went to answer it. "Hello Sam." I heard a woman say. "Mrs. Johnson." Sam said sounding surprised. "Call me Melody. I'm friends with Alice Cullen. She told me about a group of newborns that are targeting Bella." I heard. I got up and went to the door, followed by Jake, Emily and Paul. I looked and saw a woman and a man. "You must be Bella." Melody said. "Yes I am." I said. "I've heard a lot about you." She said.

We ended up outside. The pack met Melody and Kevin, Melody's fiancé. Then we met Melody's two sisters, Starr and Hope, and her two brothers, Andy and Alex, as well as Starr's husband and Melody, Starr and Hope's kids. Seth imprinted on Hope and Leah imprinted on Alex. "Alice said that Jasper can train everyone to deal with this situation." Melody said. "Where?" Sam asked. Melody handed Sam a piece of paper. "I know where it is." Sam said.

An hour later, we arrived in a clearing near the border. I stood on the side watching everyone fight except Melody and Hope. I was watching Jake fight Jasper. Edward was standing beside Esme and Carlisle, watching Jake. After Jake was fine, he phased so he could stand beside me. We watched Emmett fight Paul. After a while I felt tired. "You okay?" Jake asked. "Yeah, just got tired all of a sudden." I said. Jake let it go but watched me. After a few hours, Jasper let us go. Jake carried me home, and I laid my head on his shoulder. "Thanks for agreeing to help." I heard Jake say. "I know she's your mate. And things are going to get hard. They always do when love is involved. But love also makes us strong enough to stand by those we do love." Melody said. That's the last thing I heard before I fell asleep


	13. Battle

**Sept 7 -Bella POV**

I sat in the bathroom at Emily's house. I just got done with getting sick. "Bella?" I heard and looked up, seeing Seth. Seth came up to me and hugged me. "It will be okay." He said. "I know." I said trying to smile. He thought it was just stress. Seth and I walked into the living room. It was us imprints, Melody, along with Selena, Hope, Rose, Madison and Mason.

We were sitting around when Melody looked up and to her right. Her phone rang and she answered it. "How did you miss that, Ali?" Melody asked. "I know you don't see everything." Melody said then paused. "Alright we will deal with it till they get here. No, Selena has one." Melody said then hung up. Melody looked at us. "Alice said there are three newborns heading this way. She can't see them after they pass the border. I want all of you to go into Emily and Sam's bedroom and lock the door." Melody said. "What about you?" I asked. "I'll be fine." Melody said. She pulled Selena close and whispered something in her ear.

We all ended up in Emily's room. Melody, Hope, and Seth was outside along with the twins, Selena and Rose. "I'm not standing here." I said and walked downstairs, then outside. "Bella. You need to go inside." Melody said. Melody looked to her right and cursed. "They are here." She said. Victoria and a boy that I recognized as Riley Biers, who went missing from Seattle a year ago. "Well lookie here. Told you Edward would send her here." Victoria said. "I'm not with Edward. We aren't even mates." I said. Victoria stepped forward. "Don't even think about it." Melody said. Victoria laughed and then went flying backward into the woods about 15 feet. She growled when she got back up. She rushed forward and went to grab Melody, but slammed into something. I looked in front of Melody and saw something shimmer. "Mel." Hope whispered. "I'm fine." Melody said. Victoria and Riley tried to get through the shimmering glass but couldn't. "Mel!" I heard and saw Starr running forward, and hitting Victoria at full speed. A few seconds later, two brown wolfs came through the woods. The wolves took out Riley. Then they turned to help Starr. They decapitated Victoria in five minutes. Starr turned to us and ran till her got to the glass, while the two wolves ran to the woods. Leo and Kevin emerged a few minutes later. I looked at Melody and her eyes were black. "Mel, snap out of it." Kevin yelled at her. "Selena, where's the needle?" Starr asked her niece. Selena grabbed a silver needle from her book bag and ran to her mom. She stabbed the needle into her leg. Melody looked down at her daughter. "Good girl." She whispered, and then fainted. I was closest to her so I grabbed her. Kevin got to us and I handed her to him. "She'll be fine." He said.

I gasped loudly, feeling a pain in my chest. It felt like I couldn't breathe. I looked at Seth who was whimpering. He took off. Emily ran out of the house holding a phone "Bella!" She yelled. "What happened?" I asked running to her. "It's Jake. They are taking him to his house." She said. I took off like a bat out of hell to my truck.

Seth beat me there but was waiting. I went to go step up on the porch, when I heard a scream. I stopped in my steps and crumbled. Seth caught me from hitting the ground. "What happened?" I asked. "Bella, it's my fault." I heard Leah say. I looked at her. Alex was standing beside her. "We beat the newborns and watched as the Cullen's and their friends cleaned up. I saw one that we didn't get and went after him. Sam and Jake yelled at me not to, but I didn't listen. He wrapped his arms around my body and I couldn't shake him. Jake attacked him and the newborn got his arms around him and squeezed." She said. I got up and hugged her. "It's not your fault, Lee. Jake would have done it regardless." I said. Sam and Carlisle walked out of the house. "How bad?" I asked them.

"His whole right half is broken. I put him on morphine, but you have to put more in every two hours because his temperature burns it off. He might feel cool to you while on the morphine. I'll be back tomorrow to check on him." He said. "What happened during the fight?" I asked. "We defeated the newborns but saved one. Bree. She's 16." He said. "I'm sure you can help her Carlisle." I said. He nodded then I went inside. I went down the hall to Jake's room and saw him lying on his bed. He was asleep so I moved to kitchen, to make something to eat. "Don't Bella. Go be with Jake. I'll get it." Paul said. I turned and looked at him. He came over and grabbed me as I collapsed. "It's so hard to look at him like that." I said in tears. "He's one of the strongest people I know." I said. "I know sweetie." He said rubbing my back. He whispered something in my ear and I agreed, trying to calm down.

After a few minutes, I went to Jake's room, as Paul was cooking. When I opened the door, Jake was awake. He looked over at me. "Hey." He said. I walked over to him. "Hey yourself." I said. I picked his right hand up and held it gently. "I heard Paul whisper something to you." I looked down. "I'm pregnant." I whispered. I heard grunting so I looked up, and Jake was trying to get out of the bed. "Jake, stop." I said trying to stop him. "Paul could tell I was and was trying to get me to calm down because I was crying." I said. "I'm sorry." He said pulling me down kissing me. "I love you." I said. "I love you too." He said.

The next day, I headed to the Cullen's. I knocked on the door and Carlisle answered. "Bella." He said. "Hi." I said stepping in. We sat and talked when the door opened. Edward ran in followed by a girl. Edward was coming toward me but Rose stopped him. "Bella, can we talk?" Edward asked. "Talk." I said. "I would rather it be alone." He said. "Well I don't." I said. "Why are you all against us being mates, my love." He asked me. "We aren't mates, Edward. If we was, you wouldn't have left." I said. Edward looked at us with black eyes. He looked like a vampire. Everything happened fast. Edward threw Rose away from him. He had me backed into the corner before I could blink. He leaned over me and I closed my eyes. After a second, I peeked with one eye and saw Edward staring down. I opened my eyes and looked down. His hand was over my stomach. Not touching it, but an inch away. Next thing I knew, Edward was gone, replaced by Rose. Esme was standing beside me with her arms around me. "Edward. We have put up with your behavior enough. You are going to Alaska to be with our cousins." Carlisle said. "But..." He started. "No. You are going or you are no longer a Cullen." Carlisle said. Edward stalked up to his room. Everyone turned to me.

Paul walked in and straight to me. "Are you okay?" Paul asked. I nodded, still shaking. "What about the...?" He asked. "About what?" Rose asked. I looked at them and they was staring at me. "I'm pregnant." I whispered. Everyone rushed toward me. "Stop." I said. Everyone stopped and looked at me. "You all left me because of Edward. I can't just let you in my life that fast." I said. "We understand Bella." Esme said. I looked at her. She was more of a mother to her than her real mother was. I went forward and hugged her. "Maybe in time, I can forgive you all." I said. "We would all like that." Carlisle said. I looked around at them.

Paul took me to my house so I could take a shower and change. I got clothes so I could stay with Jake. I laid down beside him when I got there and fell asleep.


	14. M&K Wedding

**October 31, 2013 – Mel POV**

I woke up in my room and rolled over in the bed. On Kevin's side, there was a bouquet of lilies and a note. _To my darling Melody, Today is the day I have dreamt about for as long as I can remember. The day that I get to marry my dream girl and best friend. You. I can't wait to see you, dressed in white, as you become my wife. I love you today and forever, Kevin._ I couldn't help but smile at the note. My door opened relieving Alice, Starr, Hope and Bella, who was 2 months pregnant. "Wakey wakey, sister." Starr said. I got up and showered. I was just wearing an old shirt and a pair of jeans till it was time to get dressed. Olivia did my make up while Starr curled my hair and pinned it back for the veil. After they were done, I snuck downstairs to get something to eat. "What are you doing?" Andy asked walking into the kitchen. "Getting something to eat." I said with food stuffed in my mouth. "Oh, very lady-like." He said, grabbing a pickle. "Bite me." I said. "Alright Alex. I got it." I heard Kevin say from the dining room. I ran into the pantry to hide. "Hello girls. What's my beautiful soon-to-be bride is doing?" Kevin asked. I heard Alice and Starr start laughing. "Well, okay. I'll leave so my bride can eat. Love you Mel." Kevin said chuckling. "Love you too." I told him. "You can come out sis." Andy said. I walked out and looked at the girls. "Y'all are mean." I told them and walked upstairs with my food. After a while, Alive and Starr came upstairs to put the dress on.

I went into Andy's room so I could have a straight exit to the patio then to the stairs that led down the aisle to my groom. "It's almost time." Alice said coming into the room. I felt like I was shaking. "Calm down sis. Kevin's waiting." Starr said. "And don't worry about Selena while you are on your honeymoon. We will watch her." Alice said smiling. I nodded. I was wearing a white strapless ball gown dress, with beading around the chest part of the dress and a white veil. I had a bouquet of pink stargazer lilies. Olivia and Starr were wearing a light sky blue chiffon tea-length dresses. Kevin, Leo and Start are wearing a black tux top and pants with a white under shirt, a light blue vest and tie.

"Ready girls." Andy said. "Yeah." I said. "Starr your first." Andy said. Starr walked out onto the patio. "Count to five then follow me." Alice said. I nodded. Andy turned to look at me. "Ready?" He said holding out his arms. "Always." I said taking his arms. We walked out onto the patio and stood at the step. "All rise." Carlisle said. _Ours_ by Taylor Swift started playing.

 _Seems like there's always someone who disapproves. They'll judge it like they know about me and you. And the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do. The jury's out, but my choice is you._

I looked at my daughter who was standing next to my sister, Starr.

 _So don't worry your pretty little mind. People throw rocks at things that shine. And life makes love look hard. The stakes are high, the water's rough, but this love is ours._

 _You never know what people have up their sleeves. Ghost from your past gonna jump out at me. Lurking in the shadow with their lip gloss smile. But I don't care 'cause right now you're mine._

 _And you'll say don't worry your pretty little mind. People throw rocks at things that shine. And life makes love look hard. The stakes are high, the water's rough, but this love is ours._

 _And it's not theirs to speculate if it's wrong and, your hands are tough but they are where mine belong in. I'll fight their doubt and give you faith with this song for you. 'Cause I love the gap between your teeth. And I love the riddles that you speak. And any snide remarks from my father about your tattoos will be ignored. 'Cause my heart is yours._

 _So don't worry your pretty little mind. People throw rocks at things that shine. And life makes love look hard._

 _And don't worry your pretty little mind. People throw rocks at things that shine. And life makes love look hard. The stakes are high, the water's rough, but this love is ours._

We got to the alter and I stood in between Andy and Kevin. "Who gives this woman to be wed?" Carlisle asked. "I do." I turned to Andy who kissed my forehead, then went to sit down. I turned to Kevin and smiled. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join Melody and Kevin in holy matrimony. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together - let them speak now or forever hold their peace." Carlisle said.

"Repeat the vows please." Carlisle told us. "I, Melody, take you, Kevin, to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live." I said. "I, Kevin, take you, Melody, to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live." Kevin said.

"The rings please." Carlisle said. Mason handed him the rings. "Kevin, place the ring on Melody's finger." Carlisle said. Kevin placed the ring on my finger. "With this ring I shall wed." Kevin said. I place the ring on his finger. "With this ring I shall wed." I said. "By the power vested in my, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Carlisle said. Kevin smiled at me and kissed me. I almost forgot everyone was there. "I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Kevin Johnson." Carlisle said. Everyone applauded.

Onto the reception which was held outside as well. "Ladies and gentlemen, its time for the bride and groom's first dance." Alice announces. Kevin helped me up and led me to the dance floor. _God Gave Me You_ by Blake Shelton started to play as Kevin spun me around the dance floor.

 _I've been a walking heartache. I've made a mess of me. The person that I've been lately ain't who I wanna be. But you stay right here beside me. Watch as the storm blows through. And I need you._

 _Cause God gave me you for the ups and downs. God gave me you for the days of doubt. And for when I think I've lost my way. There are no words here left to say, it's true. God gave me you._

 _There's more here than what we're seeing. A divine conspiracy. That you, an angel lovely. Could somehow fall for me. You'll always be love's great martyr. And I'll be the flattered fool. And I need you. Yeah!_

 _Cause God gave me you for the ups and downs. God gave me you for the days of doubt. And for when I think I've lost my way. There are no words here left to say, it's true. God gave me you._

 _On my own I'm only half of what I could be. I can't do without you. We are stitched together. And what love had tethered I pray we never undo._

 _Cause God gave me you for the ups and downs. God gave me you for the days of doubt. God gave me you for the ups and downs. God gave me you for the days of doubt. And for when I think I've lost my way. There are no words here left to say, it's true. God gave me you._

"I love you, Mrs. Johnson." Kevin said. "I love you too, Mr. Johnson." I told him giggling. Everyone clapped and started dancing with us. Andy stole me from Kevin. I danced with him and Kevin danced with his mother. "I hope your happy daughter." Spike said. "I am daddy." I said feeling tears. "What's wrong?" Andy asked. "Thinking about mom." I said. "She's here sweetie." He said and pulled me close. "You don't feel the rain?" He whispered. It was mine and his joke. Whenever it rained, I thought mom was watching. When the twins died, it rained. When Ava died, it stormed. When Selena was born, it rained. When Rose was born, it rained. I looked up and felt a raindrop on my face and smiled. Then it started to rain. Everyone ran for the house to get out of the rain. I stayed there in the rain for a while. "Mel, you need to get inside." Kevin said. "No. It's my mom. She's here with us." I said. At first he looked like I was crazy, but then he grabbed my hand and started to dance with me. I couldn't help but smile. No one would have done what he did.

After a while, we went inside to pack for our honeymoon. Starr and Alice met me in my room and helped me change out of my now soaked wedding dress. "Don't worry. I will get it dried." Starr said. I was in my room and found the diary that I hid in my closet. I put it in the suite case. "Momma." I heard Selena yell running into my room. I picked her up and gave her a kiss. "Are you sure you are okay with staying here with Auntie Starr?" I asked her. "I'm sure momma. You and daddy need to spend time together." Selena said. I looked at her then smiled. She called Kevin her daddy. "Go see what daddy's doing." I told her and set her down. She ran out of the room. I just finished packing when Kevin walked in holding Selena. "Ready?" Kevin asked. "As well as I would be." I told him looking at Selena. We walked downstairs. Alice took Selena after kisses and a long hug from me. Kevin and I got in the car and drove to the airport.


	15. Honeymoon

Kevin took me to Italy for our honeymoon. Kevin was in the shower while I was sitting on the bed, reading my mother's diary. For most of my life, I always thought that Spike wasn't my real dad. My mother wrote in her diary and confirmed it. I was still sitting on the bed when Kevin walked out of the bathroom. "You know, I know a friend that could help. But he is a vampire." He said.

We walked down the road and turned into a alley. Kevin pushed me against the wall and faced away from me. "Hello Kevin." I heard. I looked and saw a man standing there. "Demetri." Kevin said. "What brings you to Italy, friend?" He asked. "This is my wifw, Melody." Kevin said. Demetri looked at me with red eyes and then started laughing. Kevin pulled me forward to him. "Wait. Is this the same Melody you told me about?" Demetri asked. "Yep. One and the same." Kevin said looking at me. "Didn't think you had it in you." Demetri said walking forward. When he got to us, he stopped and stuck his hand out. I took his hand. "Piacere di conoscerti, Melody." Demetri said kissing my hand. "Same to you." I said smiling. Demetri looked at Kevin. "So what can I do for you two?" He asked. "I'm looking for my father. Kevin said you might be able to find him." I said. "Come with me. You might want to talk to the brothers." Demetri said, turning around. "You sure about this?" Kevin asked, as we followed. "Don't worry. You both are under protection." Demetri said. He kept looking at me werid.

We entered a building and went into an elevator. When the doors opened, Demetri stepped out and we followed till we got to two huge doors. Demetri opened them and led us inside. "Demetri." I heard. I looked up and saw a room full of vampires. Three men sat on thrones. One had short black hair, one short blonde and one had long black hair. He looked familiar to me. "Demetri. What is this?" The short black haired man said. "Master Aro, this is my friend Kevin and his wife Melody. They are in search of her father." Demetri said. When Demetri said my name, the man with long black hair looked up at me. Aro got up and walked toward us. He stuck his hand out, I took it. He closed his eyes. "Aro can see thoughts and memories." Demetri said. I focused, playing back my life. _Marrying Kevin, the newborn fight, watching Starr and Leo get married, watching the twins being born, the wreck, my high school years, watching Ava die, my mom's funeral, my mom reading to me and Ava, my father chasing me and Ava after she could walk._ Aro gasped and let go of my hand. A woman charged at me and, out of instincts, my shield expanded outward surrounding me, Aro, Demetri and Kevin. The woman hit the shield and bounced backward into the wall. Everyone went to attack but Aro held his hand up, making them stand down. I slowly lower my shield.

"Melody. I know who your father is. What's your mother's name?" Aro asked. "I think I do too. My mother's name is Lucy Carissa Clarkson." I said. "Mia figlia." I heard and looked up to see the man with long black hair walking toward us. I looked up in his red eyes as he stared back in my hazel eyes.

We ended up in Marcus' suite talking to him. I told him everything that happened. I started to fall asleep. "You both can stay here. I'll have Demetri gather your things from the hotel." Marcus said. We was both asleep when I started having a nightmare and mumbling in my sleep. I woke up screaming, as Kevin held me close. I felt tears strolling down my face. "Is she okay?" I heard someone ask softly. "Yeah. She just had a nightmare. She probably isn't even awake." I heard Kevin say. "Stop talking like I'm not here." I said still crying. "Sorry baby. Wanna talk about it?" He asked. "The wreck nightmare." I said. "It's okay hun. I'm here." Kevin said. "What's the nightmare?" I heard Marcus ask. "About 2 and a half years ago, Melody was involved in a wreak with her boyfriend. He died and she suffered. She was pretty banged up, but worse of all was that she was told that she was about a month pregnant. The baby didn't make it and she was told she couldn't have kids." Kevin explained to him. "You love her alot, don't you?" Marcus asked. "With every part of my being. I love her so much. She is everything I wanted in one beautiful woman." Kevin said, kissing my forehead.

We spent a week with my father, getting to know everyone. I eventually told him about Ava and Selena. He was sad about losing one of his daughters but happy that he had a granddaughter. We were in the throne room when a vampire barged in with Demetri and his brother, Felix, behind him. "Mr. Cullen, we are quite busy at the moment." Aro said. Marcus pulled me and Kevin behind him. The Cullen boy looked at me. It was Edward, Alice's adopted brother. "I'm here on business. I have told a human of our kind." Edward said. "Then she must be killed." Cauis said. "No!" I yelled pushing myself forward past Marcus and Kevin, in between Edward and Aro. "I know of the human he speaks of." I said. Aro walked to me and took my hand. I showed him Bella, that she was mated with a wolf and that she was pregnant. Aro looked up at me. "Oh my." He said. "Surely you are not going to listen to this _human_." Edward said. "This human is my daughter." Marcus said walking to me. "And our niece." Cauis said. I looked at him smiling. Edward ran out of the room before anyone could get him.


	16. Positive

**November 9, 2013 - Mel POV**

We returned yesterday. I told Carlisle's family and the pack of what happened in Italy. I also told my sisters and brothers about my real father. They still love me like I was their sister, cause I still was. I was at the store shopping for the party tonight. I was grabbing a few extra things for everyone. When I got home, there was a note from Kevin. _Took the girls and Hope to the park. Love you._ The time written on it was 5 minutes ago. I started separating everyone's stuff and took it to their houses. After I got back, I looked in one bag and noticed something pink. It was a pregnancy test. I scoffed and went upstairs to our room, to put it my drawer. Before I could, I felt something hit me that made me stop in my tracks. "No. I can't be." I whispered to myself. I looked at the test and went to the bathroom.

I didn't know how long I sat there on the floor when I felt someone lift my head. I looked and it was Andy. I launched myself at him. "What's wrong sis?" He asked. I showed him the test. He looked at it then back at me. He pulled out his phone and put it to his ear. "Kev, you might want to come home." He said. "What's wrong? Is Mel alright?" He asked. Andy looked at me. "Just get here, man." Andy said hanging up the phone. I closed my eyes.

 _I was back in high school, getting off the school bus. I wiped the tears from my eyes trying to hid them. I went to where my friends hung out. Kevin was there. He turned to look and saw me smiling. I couldn't help smiling back. He makes everything in my life feel better. He hugged me while I hugged him back, secretly smelling his scent. We went to our friends. I sat down between Carrie and Sophia. They saw that I had been crying so they asked about it but I didn't want to talk about it in front of Kevin, cause I knew he was jealous of me and Riley. Carrie and Sophia was pissing me off so I walked away. Kevin chased after me and talked to me. I broke down telling him how me and Riley fought the night before, and he wanted to call it quits. He hugged me close and rubbed my back as I cried. Then we went to class. Later, I walked up to him and handed him a note. "Thank you for pulling me back. Never let me go quiet again."_

I don't know how long I sat there, when I heard Kevin's voice. I couldn't help myself as I got up and ran to him. I almost jumped on him but Andy stopped me. "What the hell Andy?" Kevin asked. "Calm down. I didn't want my sister hurting herself or..." He said. "Or what?" Kevin asked looking at me. "I think I'm pregnant." I said softly knowing that he could hear. He pulled me close to him and hugged me. Andy left to give us awhile alone.

The next day, we went to the doctor, who confirmed the pregnancy. Kevin was so happy. Then we went home to tell the whole family. Turns out that I was almost 6 weeks pregnant.

We had a small get together to celebrate. I was standing with Kevin when Bella and Jake came over. I hugged her and felt a small shock, like static shock. Bella felt it too because she jumped. We looked at each other. "That was weird." I said. The guys were looking at us too. Billy, Jake's dad, wheeled his self over to us. "What happened?" Billy asked. "We hugged and got shocked." I said. "Might just have been static electricity." Bella said.

After everyone left I was sitting in the living room looking at my stomach thinking back to when I was pregnant with Selena.

 _I was sitting in the living room at dad's about six months pregnant when I looked up seeing Kevin walk in from the kitchen, bring me food. He was my best friend and was helping me through this time. After he found out about Jeremy raping me and me getting pregnant, he never leaves my side. We were watching TV when I heard the front door opened. I looked up and saw myself without the big belly and Kevin standing beside her, through he sat beside me. The real Kevin looked at me confused. "Starr, the glamour is still up." I said. "Oh." She responded waving her hand in front of her and the other Kevin, who turned into Leo. "That's better." She said. Starr and Leo took Kevin and my spots at school till after I have Selena. Starr and Leo joined us, watching tv. I felt a hand on my stomach and knew it was Kevin. It didn't say anything._

"Mel." I heard. I jumped a little and looked up seeing Kevin. "Sorry, was thinking back. I'm fine." I said smiling. He came over to me and kissed me. "I love you." He said. "And I love you." I said.


	17. Young Love

**Later in Nov - HPOV**

It's been 4 months since we moved to Forks. I was watching Rose and Selena playing on the playground. Everything started to slow down. I found out that I was imprinted on by one of the wolves, along with Alex. "Sethy." I heard. I looked up and saw my daughter running toward Seth. He picked her up to give her a hug. He walked closer then sat her down, letting her run off and play, while he came to sit beside me. "Hey." He said sitting down beside me. "Hey." I said softly. He looked at me. "You okay?" He asked me. I nodded. "You can tell me if you want to." He said. We sat quiet for a few minutes. "Hope I know I just met you, but I like you. I mean this is new to me too, but I would like to try." He said. I looked at him. "Even if it means being a dad at 20?" I asked. "A part of me already loves Rose and you." He said. "I don't need a part." I said, getting up trying to walk away, but he grabbed my arm. I turned to look at him. "It's hard to explain. I know you feel the pull too, but you are scared. I understand because I am too. I am willing to be whatever you or Rose needs. Even if it means you find someone else." He said, looking in my eyes.

The next day, Seth took me and Rose to the bonfire at Sam & Emily's. I haven't really met anyone other than Jake, Seth and Leah. Leah knew about Rose too and loved us. We got to the bonfire. "Mommy, can I go play?" Hope asked. I looked at Seth. "There are a few kids her age around here. Sam and Emily had a swing set out back too. It's up to you." Seth said. "Sure, sweetie, but be careful." I told her looking at her. She ran off, then Seth and I went inside. We went into the kitchen. There was two women and a man there. "Hey mom." Seth said. "Hello son." The older woman said. She was black hair and copper toned skin, and looked to be in her 40's. "Who's this?" The younger woman asked. I looked at her and was shocked. She had black hair and copper toned skin, and looked to in her 20's. But she had three long scars on the right side of face from hairline to her chin. I looked away not meaning to stare. "This is Hope." Seth said. "Hope, this is my mom, Sue, and Emily and her fiancé Sam, our alpha." Seth said. "Nice to meet you all." I said. We heard the kids making a fuss outside. So we went outside. Seth had my hand in his. He froze when we got outside. "Seth, what's...?" I started. "Find Rose." Seth said. "Why." I asked. "Just find her." He said looking at me. He sighed. "I can't say much. But there's a vampire in the area." He said starting to walk away. "Be careful." I said, kissing his cheek. He froze for a second. "SETH!" I heard Sam yell for Seth. He ran to the woods.

I ran to the back of the house. "ROSE!" I yelled. "Hope, is this your daughter?" I heard Sue asked. I turned around and saw Sue holding Rose in her arms. I ran to her and grabbed her from Sue. I held her close. "Are you okay, sweetie?" I asked her. "Yes, mommy." She said sniffling. "You're okay sweetie. Mommy's here." I said. "Come inside, Hope. We will get Rose something to eat." Sue said. We walked inside. Most everyone has left, except the other imprints, Kim, Claire and Rachel. I sat on the couch with Rose in my lap. "How old is she?" Kim asked. "Almost five." I told her. "Is she yours?" Rachel asked. "Yes." I said, then covered Rose's ear. "I was raped when I was 14 years old." I said. Soon, after dark, the men & Leah showed back up. Leah walked over and hugged me and Rose. The imprints ran to their men, hugging and kissing them. Seth came up behind me and picked me up, making me scream. "Hey." He said holding me bridal style. "Hey." I said blushing a little. Soon after we went home. Rose was asleep in her car seat. Seth carried her in and put her in her bed. Then I changed her and she fell asleep.

Seth was sitting on the couch when I came back in the living room. "Did you have fun?" Seth asked me. "Yeah, other than you running off." I said. "Yeah, sorry about that." He said. "It's fine." I told him. I walked into the kitchen to get something to drink. Seth followed. I standing at the island, and Seth walked behind me, wrapping his arms around me. "Seth, I don't want to hurt you." I said. "Then why did you kiss me earlier?" He asked. "I don't know." I whispered. Seth turned me around so I could look at him. "I'm damaged goods. Why would you imprint on me?" I asked.

"I don't know. As far as we know, Emily can't have kids. Sam's theory is that we imprint to have stronger genes for the next generation. But Billy's theory is that we imprint to make our wolves stronger." Seth said. I nodded looking down. "Our imprint is so strong, that when Sam hurt Emily by mistake, he went to her and told her, that if she told him to kill himself, he would." Seth said. I looked up at Seth. "I really like you, Hope. Almost love you. I have since I met you at Starr's. I didn't care that you had a child. But I love her like my own." Seth told me. I looked at him with tears in my eyes. "I promise you, Hope. Here and now. To you and that little girl. That I would never hurt you, and do everything in my power to keep you both safe." Seth said. I nodded then he hugged me.


	18. Christmas

**(A/N: This chapter has some language in it.)**

 **Dec 25 - MPOV**

Today was Christmas and there was snow on the ground. The family along with Jake, Bella, Seth, Leah, Charlie, Sue and Billy was joining us for dinner. Seth and Hope along with the kids were in the back yard playing. I was helping my sister, Bella and Sue in the kitchen. Kevin has been hovering over me the closer I got to my due date. But he was letting me help as long as I didn't go overboard. Bella was about 20 weeks and I was 14 weeks.

There was a knock at the door. I saw Starr heading to the door. "Can I help you?" I heard Starr asked. "Where is she?" I heard a female ask. "Hey!" I heard Starr yell. I looked up and saw a skinny woman, in a short red dress, with bouncy brown hair and black high heels. "Mom?" I heard Bella ask the same time Charlie say Renee. "Your friends are very rude." Renee said using her hand to flip back her hair. "Rude? You push into my sister's home, uninvited, and calling me rude?" Starr asked. "Yes." Renee said. I saw Starr try to step toward her but Leo stopped her and pulled her into the hallway beside the kitchen. I could hear Starr yelling. I went and stood by Kevin who was standing near the fireplace.

"Come on Bella. We are leaving." Renee said, going to get Bella up. When Bella stood up, Renee froze. "Isabella Marie Swan. Are you pregnant?" She asked shocked. Jake stood up to protect Bella and Renee looked at him. "How dare you take advantage of my little girl and get her knocked up." She said. "He didn't take advantage of me." Bella said. "Yes he did. He knew that you were so broken up about Edward leaving that he used that against you." Renee said. "No, he actually loves me." Bella said. "Ha. You wouldn't know anything about love." Renee said. "Yeah, like you would. How many "daddies" did you bring home for me to meet? And what about the abortions?" Bella asked. Renee looked at her daughter as her hand twitched by her side. "Go ahead mother. Show them how you deal with backtalk." Bella said. Renee was silent. "You know nothing about love. You wanted to send me away because you thought I was crazy. These people have been like family to us. They gave us a house to raise our son in. They loved us like we were part of the family. And not just me and Jake. But dad, Billy, Sue, Seth and Leah. Where the fuck was you at?!" Bella yelled. "You will not…" Renee started. "What the hell are you gonna do. All my life I tried to please you. But for once in my life, I am making myself happy!" Bella yelled looking at Renee. Everyone was speechless. "That's it. I'm leaving." Renee said. "FINE! Fucking leave then! That's all you do is leave when something doesn't go your way. You were living your life for me, because I was the mistake." Bella said. Renee looked at her speechless. "I think you should leave Renee." Charlie said hugging his daughter.

I took Bella into my room to fix her makeup after she was done crying. She was talking to me about her and Jake. I couldn't help but laugh. "Sounds like me and Kevin. We have known each other for nine years. But we always haven't been on the best of terms." I told her. I sat beside her. "We met in the 6th grade. We were just a bunch of friends that hung out. He left in 7th grade to see his dad, then he came back. When I saw him I ran up to him and hugged him. Then that summer was when I got pregnant with Selena. I had to stay at my father's while Starr would take my place at school. It was funny when Kevin found out about Starr was me. He knew me so well and knew something was wrong. So he ended up talking his brother, Leo, who was in love with Starr, to take his place. Then after Selena was born, we didn't talk very much because I gave her up. Then that May, I met Riley. We dated for 3 years, and then we were in a car accident. Riley was killed and I was badly hurt, even told that I couldn't have kids. That's when Kevin came back into my life, and hasn't left yet. He's everything I need. A friend, a lover, and a protector. He's corny and perverted at times but I couldn't love him anymore than anyone else." I said smiling. I knew he was outside the door. "Down Fido." I yelled. I heard laughing throughout the house. Bella looked at me. "It's a long story." I said, and then we went back into the living room.


	19. New Life

**Apr 14 – BPOV**

Today was my baby shower. I opened gifts from everyone then we ate and talked. All the girls and some of the guys were there, because Jake was there and didn't want to be alone. After the shower, I was helping Jake clean up. I went upstairs to get something when I passed the baby's room. Jake didn't want me to enter it till after he was born. The door was cracked and I couldn't stop myself as I pushed the door open. I stepped in the room and it was beautiful. It was blue with yellow molding. The bedding matched the walls and the mobile had wolves on it. I couldn't help but cry. The crib was wooden and looked handmade. I felt a pair of warm arms around me and my belly. "I guess you like the room?" Jake asked. "I love it." I said feeling tears, putting my hand on the crib. "I started on that after I was healed." He said. I turned to look at him. "I love you." I said softly. "I love you too." He said then kissed me.

 **May 17 2014 - BPOV**

I was lying in bed, on my side, rubbing my stomach. Jake walked in carrying a tray of food. He sat the tray on the bed and sat on the bed. He reached over to put his hand on my stomach. "How is he?" he asked. "He's good." I told him. "What about mommy?" He asked, smiling at me. "Tired, and ready for him to be here." I said mumbling with food in my mouth. He laughed. We decided to put the baby in the room next to the stairs. Jake put the crib together, with the help of Draco and Leo. Jake painted the room brown with blue stripes. We had three pictures hanging on the wall. One was of my and Jake at the beach, then one was one of us with me pregnant, then one was a picture of the ultrasound when we found out what we was having. We decided to put more up after the baby was born.

Billy, dad, and Sue came over for dinner. Jake helped me cook, since it was hard to move around the kitchen when you are 9 months pregnant. Everything was ready and everyone was waiting in the dining room. I grabbed a bowl of macaroni salad for the table when I felt a pain. I leaned against the door frame between the kitchen and the hallway, and groaned. "Bella?!" I heard Jake yell and came running to me. "What's wrong baby?" He asked, looking at me, trying to hold me up. "I think the baby's coming." I said, feeling more pain. "Sue, run across to Starr's and see if she is there." Jake told Sue. She nodded. Jake picked me up and carried me into the living room. He laid me on the wooden floor. I tried to breath. I heard the front door opened and saw Mel, who was 35 weeks pregnant, Hope & Starr walk in. "How far is the contractions?" Starr asked. "Close." I said groaning. "Very close." I said. "Hope, run upstairs and get a sheet. Sue, would you get some water and towels." Starr said. "Where's dad?" I asked trying to sit up. I felt another pain hit and screamed. "Lay down, babe. Billy and Charlie are in the dining room." Jake said. "I wanted to tell them tonight." I said, almost in tears. "I will babe." Jake said kissing my forehead.

Jake went to the dining room and came back smiling. "What did they say?" I asked. "Like it would matter. They knew we were already gonna be together." Jake said laughing. I tried to laugh but was in to much pain. Hope came back and handed the sheet to Starr. Starr draped the sheet over my knees, hiking my dress up. She checked me and popped back up. "How long have you been in labor?" Starr asked. "All day." I told her. "All day? Why didn't you say anything baby?" Jake asked. I shrugged. "Well your son is almost here." Starr said.

I felt another pain and groaned. "You gotta push?" Starr asked. I nodded, then started to push. I counted to ten, breathed, then pushed again. I kept pushing and groaning. "I hate you Jacob Black. Why did you have to do this to me?" I screamed at him. "She didn't mean it." I heard Hope whisper. I looked at Jake and he looked like he was about to cry. "Oh, Jake. Please don't cry. I didn't mean it baby. I'm just in pai…" I was cut off by another pain followed by a scream. I started pushing again. "It's fine baby. I love you." Jake said kissing my forehead. "I love you too." I said then started pushing again. "Almost there Bella." Starr said. I kept pushing till I felt a pop. I groaned as I heard crying. "It's a boy." Starr announced. Jake looked at me like he was gonna pass out. I held his hand and thought he was shaking.

"Jake…why…are…you….shaking?" I asked him, thinking my voice didn't sound right. "I'm not shaking baby. You are." He said. He held up my hand and let it go. I saw that he was right, that it was me shaking. "It's fine, Bella. It's because you just gave birth. You lost a lot of blood. Relax." Hope said. Starr walked over and kneeled beside me. "Here he is." Starr said. She handed me my son. "Tyler…Emmett...Black." I whispered still shaking, and then looked up to Jake to see what he thinks. He nodded his head and smiled.


	20. Suprise

**June 22, 2014**

I was standing in the kitchen, standing in front of an open freezer. "Mel, what are you doing?" I heard my husband ask. "I am 40 weeks pregnant, in the middle of June." I told him. "Open the window." He said laughing, while closing the freezer door. He helped me open the window in the living room windows and in the kitchen. I loved the breeze in the summer. "Thanks." I told him. "No problem." He said smiling. He started rubbing my stomach. "I can't believe I have 3 amazing miracles." I told him. "3?" He asked. "Our kids and you." I told him smiling. "You came into my life, when it was at it darkest, and helped me through everything." "I loved you since I first saw you." He said. "I love you too." I told him. I looked out the window and saw our daughter playing in the yard. We went over to the couch.

We sat there for a while, when there was a knock on the door. I looked at Kevin and he shrugged. I walked down the foyer to the front door and opened it. I saw Marcus standing there. "Dad, what are you doing here?" I asked him. He was about to say something, when I heard Selena scream from outside. I ran through the house, with my dad right on my heels. Kevin was already outside, holding Selena behind him. There was a woman sitting on the swing set. She looked up at me. "Hello sister." She said, with a twinge of pain. "A…ava?" I asked, and then felt a pain in my lower stomach. I reached down and pulled my hand back, seeing blood. I was lifted off my feet, and then I was in the house. "Selena, you need go upstairs." I heard Draco say. "Is momma gonna be okay?" I heard her ask. "Yes dear. You sister is coming." He said. I heard her run upstairs. "Marcus, go next door and get Starr, please. And keep her out of here!" He yelled. I felt another pain and tried not to scream.

I heard my both of my sisters. "Mel, what happen." Starr asked me. "The baby is coming." I told her. "We are here, sister. All of us. The children are upstairs." Hope told us. Starr checked me. "She is ready." Starr said. I was breathing heavy and holding Draco's hand. "When you feel pain, push Mel." Starr said. I nodded and pushed. Draco counted to ten and I caught my breath, and then pushed again. "You're doing great Mel." Andy said. I kept pushing till I felt the baby come out and I feel on the bed breathing heavy. "It's a girl." I was still trying to catch my breath, and then everything went black. The last things I heard were hissing and a newborns cry.

I woke up and looked around, seeing that I was in my room. It was dark. I heard talking from downstairs. I got up, expecting to be sore, but I wasn't.I walked downstairs, and saw everyone in the living room, except the children. I heard giggling from the playroom. "Sister." Starr said, sitting in the loveseat with Leo. Everyone looked at me. Marcus, Kevin, and Seth was sitting on the couch. Hope was sitting in Seth's lap. Andy was sitting in the floor. Alex and Leah, who was 12 weeks, were sitting in the other loveseat. Draco walked over to me and handed me our daughter. "Sydney Ava." I whispered. I smiled but then a thought hit me. "Where is she?" I asked. "Selena and Ava are in the playroom." Starr said. "I know." I looked at my dad. "Where is she?" I asked again. "Outside." He said. I handed Sydney to Kevin and walked outside.

I walked off the porch and she was still sitting on the swing. I looked at the window to the living room and saw the curtains closed. "You should be resting." She said. "I'm fine." I told her, looking at her, then walked over to the swing and sat down. "I don't know what to say. For 6 years, I have mourned you. Cried over you." I said. "I know. But I did this for everyone's good." She said. I laughed. "It wasn't good." I said. "I know. Father told me, everything." She said. "What happened that night?" I asked. "When Matthew came there that night. He was there for you, to kill you for having Selena. But you were in the shower so he got me. He bit me, which made me die in your arms. But I came back as this." She said, point over her body. "And the casket was closed at your funeral because Spike couldn't stand to see you like that." I told her.

"Sister, I can't tell you how sorry I am for doing what I did. But I had too. My newborn year was the worst of my life. All the anger that I had inside couldn't be stopped. I would have killed you, Starr, Andy, Alex, even Hope. And I didn't want to lose my sisters or brother." She said looking at me. "It's gonna take a while. But I will never stop loving you." I said. I wiped my tears away, and then stood up. "Besides, I'm not the only one you have to deal with." I told her, reaching my hand out. She took it and followed me toward the house.

We walked in and no one said a word. I nodded to Ava and she told them what happened. Starr got up off Leo's lap and walked over to me and Ava. She shocked everyone. She wrapped her arms around Ava and started to cry. After a while, Selena walked in the living room, and she ran behind Kevin. "It's alright, hun. This is Ava, my little sister." I told her. "I thought Hope was the youngest." She said. "She is. I was between your mom and Hope." Ava told her smiling. The rest of the children came out and we introduced Ava to them. I took Sydney from Ava and held her close.


	21. B&J Wedding

**Aug 8** **th** **\- Day before Bella and Jake's wedding**

 **BPOV**

We are sitting in Sam and Emily's living room. Emily is cooing over little Tyler, who is about 3 months now. Sam was talking to Jake about taking the alpha position. He said he would help and be his 'beta' till and after he gets the alpha thing. "Sam?" I asked in my sweetest voice. "Yes, Bella?" He asked. "Well you probably know that the Cullen's have returned," I started. "Yes?" He asked. "I.. well we...was wondering if they could attend the wedding on the beach tomorrow?" I asked smiling. "Of course Bella. They are your extended family." Sam said. I started smiling, and then heard my voice ring. I answered it. "YESSSSS!" I heard a screech. _Alice_. "Alice, I haven't even left Sam's yet." I said. "Yeah but you call me later tonight, after Jake goes on patrol since y'all are getting married tomorrow." Alice said. I forgot about that. "Don't worry, Bella. Rose and I will be over to keep you company, and Jake WILL be there so stop worrying." She said, and then hung up. I shook my head. Soon we left Sam and Emily's and was home. Tyler was asleep in his room at the top of the stairs and me and Jake soon went to bed.

I woke up with the sun shining on my face, making me feel warm. I reached over beside me and the bed was empty. I sat up with a start and saw rose petals all over the bed. I picked a handful up and smelt them, and couldn't help but smile. I looked at the end of the bed and saw a vase sitting on the chest that sat at the end. It had pink stargaze lillies and red roses in it with a light blue ribbon wrapped around it. I got out of bed, wearing a black tank top, sports bra, and a pair of shorts, and saw a card beside it, and opened it. _'See you soon, the love of my life, and the bane of my existence. I can't wait to see you in that white dress, walking to me as we say our vows as man and wife. I love you, Bells, forever and always. Your soon-to-be husband, Jacob.'_ I couldn't stop the tears that started to flow through my eyes. _I love my fiance._ I thought picking up the vase and walking out of my room and to Tyler's room. He wasn't in his crib but saw a note folded up in it. _He's downstairs with us women_. It said in Alice's handwriting. I walked downstairs and saw every woman that was considered family in my living room, along with their kids. "A little warning would have been nice." I said, and they all looked at me, like I was something to eat. I gulped. _Great._

Mel was standing at the oven, cooking breakfast. Alice was holding Tyler, feeding him. The kids were playing in the office, which is a playroom now. Sue, Emily, a pregnant Leah (who is 4 months pregnant), Esme, Rose and Starr was sitting on the couches, discussing the last minute details about the wedding. I walked over to the sink and put water in the vase and sat them beside it. "Those are beautiful." Mel said, smiling at me. "Jake got em for me." I said, smiling back. "Here some breakfast." Mel said, handing me a plate of pancakes, eggs and sausage. I looked at the clock and it was noon. The ceremony was around sunset then the reception. Alice said it would be more romantic to have it at night.

The woman left to go to the reception area. Mel had Tyler with her. I went upstairs to take a shower. After I was done, Alice and Rose was waiting in the bed room to do my makeup and hair. They kept it simple since it was a simple wedding. After they got done, they helped me into my dress. It was a short dress, which went to just above my knees, and strapless. "Ready?" Alice said. We got in the car and headed to the beach. We parked in the parking lot. They had put a curtain up at the end of the aisle so Jake couldn't see me.

My dad came up to me. "Second times the charm?" He asked. "Just glad I'm barefooted and not wearing three inch heels." I said. "Ready?" He asked. "For Jake. Always." I said smiling.

 _Seems like there's always someone who disapproves. They'll judged it like they know about me and you. And the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do. The jury's out, but my choice is you._

I looked up and saw Jake standing there in his black and light blue tux. I smiled at the sight of him. I looked and saw that Mel was holding Tyler in his tux onesie.

 _So don't worry your pretty little mind. People throw rocks at things that shine. And life makes love look hard. The stakes are high, the water's rough, but this love is ours._

 _You never know what people have up their shelve. Ghost from your past gonna jump out at me. Lurking in the shadow with their lip gloss smile. But I don't care 'cause right now you're mine._

 _And you'll say don't worry your pretty little mind. People throw rocks at things that shine. And life makes love look hard. The stakes are high, the water's rough, but this love is ours._

 _And it's not theirs to speculate if its wrong and. Your hands are tough but they are where mine belong in. I'll fight their doubt and give you faith with this song for you. 'Cause I love the gap between your teeth. And I love the riddles that you speak. And any snide remarks from my father about your tattoos will be ignored. 'Cause my heart is yours._

 _So don't worry your pretty little mind. People throw rocks at things that shine. And life makes love look hard._

 _And don't worry your pretty little mind. People throw rocks at things that shine. And life makes love look hard. The stakes are high, the water's rough, but this love is ours._

My father handed my hand to Jake and smiled at both of us. "Who gives this woman to be wed?" Carlisle asked. "I do." Charlie say then goes to sit down next to Sue. "Repeat the vows please." Carlisle told us. "I, Isabella, take you, Jacob, to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live." I said. "I, Jacob, take you, Isabella, to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live." Jake said.

"The rings please." Carlisle said. Seth handed him the rings. "Jake places the ring on Bella's finger." Carlisle said. Jake placed the ring on my finger. "With this ring I shall wed." Jake said. I place the ring on his finger. "With this ring I shall wed." I said. "By the power vested in my, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Carlisle said. Jake smiled at me and kissed me. I almost forgot everyone was there. "I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Jacob Black." Carlisle said. Everyone applauded.

We turned to everyone and smiled. This was the start of something wonderful.


End file.
